U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,521 to McNaughton discloses an attachment for the handle of a skillet that prevents the weight of the handle from tilting the skillet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,848 to Wall et al. describes a wedge to be inserted under a frying pan to maintain it in an inclined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,448 to Forman teaches a tiltable cooking utensil with a leg pivotally mounted on the utensil for movement between a retracted position and a downwardly extending position in which it supports the cooking surface in an inclined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,063 to Olson et al. discloses a height adjustable support for a fry pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,779 to Zimmerman describes a pan tilting apparatus adapted to rest on a top surface of an oven, surrounding a burner of the oven, to support a pan such that the pan is tilted and positioned above the burner. The structure further comprises a barrier depending outwardly from the structure for keeping the pan from sliding off of the structure.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.